


Amore in piscina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Belphegor e Takeshi sono rimasti da soli nella scuola, in piscina...





	Amore in piscina

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: KHR, Yamamoto Takeshi/ Belphegor, Nella piscina della scuola.

Amore in piscina  
  


  
  


La luce delle lampade creava degli effetti di luce sulla superficie dell'acqua della piscina al coperto. Belphegor lanciò in aria una palla di plastica bianca e la riprese al volo, guardandola con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Il prefetto di questa scuola, Hibari Kyoya, è fuori scala" sussurrò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, i suoi occhi erano coperti da una frangetta bionda.

"Invece tu... non riesco a inquadrarti" sussurrò. Lanciò nuovamente la palla e la riprese al volo, premendosela contro il petto. Chinò il capo e guardò Yamamoto all'interno della vasca. Takeshi indossava solo un costume da bagno blu.

Takeshi raggiunse il bordo della vasca, vi si poggiò con le braccia muscolose e tirò su il capo sporgendo le labbra.

"Uh? Io? È facile! Sono il Capitano del club di baseball!".

Belphegor si sfilò le scarpe e raggiunse il bordo umido della piscina. Vi si sedette, mise i piedi in acqua e appoggiò la palla sulle proprie gambe.

"Eppure vedo più gioia nei tuoi occhi mentre nuoti. Shishishi, sembri un pesce".

Takeshi rise, poggiò il mento sulle braccia umide e tese la schiena in acqua.

"L'acqua è il mio elemento naturale!".

Fece una piroetta in acqua con grazia, girando attorno alle gambe di Bel. Si fermò alla sinistra del Varia e gli sorrise.

"Dopo aver combattuto con Squalo ed aver fatto quel gioco pericoloso con le neurotossine pensavo non mi sarebbe più piaciuta, ma ci sto troppo bene".

Belphegor gli ticchettò la palla sulla testa delicatamente e rise più forte.

"Non sei tipo da lasciarti fermare dai traumi, sciocco". Dimenò i piedi candidi, schizzando dell'acqua.

Takeshi si massaggiò il capo ridacchiando, nuotò tra gli schizzi creati da Bel; le gocce d'acqua si riflettevano nelle sue iridi.

"Beh! Anche tu sei un bel tipo! Squalo ha detto che uccidi gli assassini per hobby!".

Rise forte.

"Pensavo che il GDR della Mafia bastasse!".

Belphegor si piegò, intinse una mano nell'acqua e la rovesciò sulla propria palla, guardando le gocce scivolare su di essa.

"Non è hobby, è vendetta. Ne sto cercando uno, ma non avendo informazioni, li uccido tutti. In fondo l'unica certezza che ho è che si tratta di un hitman non molto forte" spiegò.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, gli poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia e alzò gli occhi.

"Come capisci che un hitman è forte?".

Belphegor si rialzò in piedi e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

"Shishishi. Come capisci che qualcuno è forte? Tecnica, potenza, sguardo, intelligenza... una marea di dati". Allungò le braccia sopra di te.

"Per non parlare del fatto che se riesco a ucciderlo, tanto forte non può essere". Aggiunse.

Takeshi uscì dall'acqua con il busto, gli afferrò le gambe e lo trascinò nella piscina. Scoppiò a ridere, indietreggiò e gli diede le spalle, voltò il capo.

"Sai se qualcuno è forte se tremi a vederlo, tutto qui!".

Belphegor lanciò uno strillò e si dimenò, cercando di tornare a galla.

"Plebeo!" strillò. Lo schizzò ripetutamente con una mano, mentre con l'altra si raddrizzava la coroncina sulla testa.

Takeshi rise forte, sollevò il braccio riparandosi dagli schizzi. Socchiuse gli occhi, nuotò lontano da Bel e sorrise.

"Su, Vostra Grazia! Dovreste concentrarvi su cose più semplici!".

Gli nuotò alle spalle, gli ticchettò sulla pelle candida e sorrise.

"Tipo me. Io sono semplice, quindi tu non mi capisci perché pensi cose complicate!".

Belphegor si girò di scatto e nuotò all'indietro, trovandosi davanti l'altro giovane. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e deglutì a vuoto.

"Non voglio capirle le cose semplici" sussurrò con voce roca.

Takeshi lo guardò, addolcì l'espressione e lo abbracciò stringendolo al petto caldo e umido.

"Le cose semplici sono buffe, e tutte diverse. Non preoccuparti. Possiamo essere amici anche senza capirci".

Il battito cardiaco di Belphegor accelerò. "Io non voglio essere tuo amico" sussurrò Belphegor. Chiuse gli occhi e affondò nell'acqua.

Takeshi s'immerse, lo afferrò spingendolo contro di sé e lo baciò riemergendo dall'acqua. Si scostò da lui, sorrise.

"Allora possiamo essere qualcos'altro, Vostra Grazia" mormorò.

Lo baciò di nuovo, stringendogli gentilmente un fianco.

Belphegor gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e boccheggiò.

"Shishishi. Non credo che tu possa darmi ciò che mi piace" sussurrò.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi, issò Bel e lo poggiò seduto sul bordo della piscina.

"Un trattamento da Regina?" scherzò.

Lo guardò dal basso, gli carezzò la caviglia con la punta delle dita.

"Come dico sempre a Squalo, non posso sapere se posso farlo, se non ci provo!".

Belphegor si sfilò la maglietta e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento di ceramica. Si tolse anche le fasce con dentro i pugnali, gocciolava ed era fradicia. Afferrò un pugnale e si tagliò il palmo della mano, facendo scivolare un rivolo di sangue. Mostrò la mano a Takeshi, mettendogliela davanti al viso.

"Questa è l'unica cosa che mi eccita" sussurrò.

Takeshi gli prese il palmo della mano, passò la punta della lingua sul sangue leccandolo accuratamente. Poggiò le braccia sul bordo della piscina, vi fece leva tendendo i muscoli e guardò Bel negli occhi.

"Sai tenere un segreto, Vostra Grazia?" sussurrò, suadente.

Belphegor gli puntò la punta del pugnale contro l'addome.

"Ovviamente. Dimmi pure" rispose.

Takeshi gli prese delicatamente il polso, si portò la lama al collo e fece premere, un leggero rivolo di sangue colò lentamente sulla pelle abbronzata e bagnata.

"Sono un super hitman di ultimo livello. Il sangue è una delle cose che mi fa stare meglio" sussurrò.

Distolse lo sguardo, strinse spasmodicamente le labbra.

"Questo a Squalo non l'ho detto, quindi è solo per te; Vostra Grazia".

Belphegor rabbrividì.

"Non avevo mai visto un hitman figlio di hitman" ammise con voce molto bassa.

Takeshi gli sorrise gentile, lo lasciò e si allontanò nell'acqua, mettendo un pugno di spazio tra sé e il Varia.

"Sia mia nonna che il nonno di mio padre erano super hitman, quindi è successo" disse.

Scrollò le spalle, alzò lo sguardo e guardò Bel.

"È una cosa spaventosa, quindi è meglio sia un segreto, ma pensavo che saperlo ti avrebbe rassicurato".

Si sfiorò il taglio sul collo, mostrò le dita sporche di sangue e fece l'occhiolino.

"Così sai di non essere l'unico a cui piace, no?".

Belphegor si finì di spogliarsi e, con la stoffa dei propri pantaloni, deterse il sangue dell'altro.

"Mi piace tagliare le persone in battaglia, godo nel vedere il sangue, ma mi eccito soprattutto se mi taglio" ribatté.

Takeshi gli si avvicinò per lasciarsi detergere del tutto il collo, piegando il capo in modo da esporre la pelle.

"Oh, beh!".

Afferrò dal pavimento della piscina uno dei coltelli di Bel, se lo rigirò tra le dita e sorrise.

"Se è il sangue il punto, non serve neanche farsi male".

Belphegor gli legò la stoffa intorno al collo. Si sdraiò per terra e alzò le braccia sopra la testa, unendo i polsi.

"Il punto è che io lo desidero" sussurrò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Takeshi uscì dall'acqua con un movimento fluido, il liquido gli colava lungo i muscoli definiti facendo risplendere la pelle abbronzata. Si chinò su Bel, gli prese una mano e ne baciò le nocche.

"Mi hanno insegnato che stà ai sovrani dare punizioni, mai il contrario" fece, con tono allegro.

Lo guardò, addolcì lo sguardo.

"Sono le regole del gioco. Vostra Grazia ordina, ed i cavalieri eseguono!".

Belphegor gli appoggiò il capo sulle gambe e si lasciò sfuggire un basso sospiro dalle labbra protese.

"Fammi vedere" mormorò.

Takeshi gli passò dolcemente la mano tra i capelli biondi, gli lisciò la frangia verso il basso e gli prese la mano con il taglio. Lo leccò ad occhi chiusi, baciò i polpastrelli di Bel e li leccò appena con la punta della lingua. Gli baciò il dorso della mano e nuovamente le nocche, socchiuse gli occhi con un sorriso sottile.

Belphegor gli prese la mano e se la portò al membro, rabbrividendo.

Takeshi passò ripetutamente la mano sull'intimità di Bel con movimenti delicati. Si chinò poggiandogli un bacio sul mento, sorrise appena.

"Sicuro che non preferisci sederti? Se ti piaccio in acqua, ti basta metterti sul bordo piscina" suggerì, seducente.

Belphegor gli mordicchiò la gamba.

"In acqua non si può fare, vero?" domandò.

Takeshi sorrise, gli occhi gli brillarono e porse a Bel la mano.

"Lascia che te lo mostri".

Belphegor la prese nella propria.

"Fa pure" rispose.

Takeshi lo fece alzare, si mise in piedi e lo condusse sul bordo della piscina. Si immerse in acqua, schiuse le labbra rosee stringendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Vorresti farmi l'onore?".

Belphegor inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Devo scivolare dentro la piscina?" domandò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, poggiò le mani sul bordo della piscina.

"Dipende da cosa vuoi. Se ti metti seduto me ne occupo io, se vogliamo giocare più a fondo allora entra!".

Belphegor socchiuse le gambe.

"Resto qui, allora" sussurrò. Si prese il labbro tra i denti, senza premere.

Takeshi si sporse, avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lui. Gli morse delicatamente il labbro facendo uscire una stilla di sangue, che colò lungo il labbro del Varia. Takeshi scese con le labbra fino all'intimo dell'altro e vi passò lentamente la lingua.

Belphegor sporse il bacino e gettò indietro la testa, stringendo le labbra.

Takeshi baciò nuovamente Bel, macchiando le labbra con un po' di sangue. S'immerse fino alle spalle e prese in bocca l'intimità dell'altro, strusciandovi le labbra. Teneva gli occhi bassi, con le mani strette sul bordo della piscina.

Belphegor fremette sentendo l'altro succhiargli il membro ed iniziò a gemere piano.

Takeshi continuò a muovere il capo, premendo appena la punta dei denti sulla pelle tesa dell'altro. Sentiva la propria erezione premere contro il costume, mosse le gambe in acqua con le guance arrossate.

Belpeghor gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita pallide tra i capelli mori.

Piegò all'indietro la testa, facendola ondeggiare, i capelli biondi gli solleticavano il viso.

Takeshi si scostò per leccarsi le labbra, sollevò lo sguardo.

"Sicuro di non voler provare?" sussurrò.

"Non sono bene di preciso cosa fare" ammise Belphegor.

Takeshi gli sorrise, si sfilò il costume e lo poggiò sul bordo della piscina.

"In acqua o fuori, funziona nello stesso modo!".

Belphegor scivolò dentro la vasca e gonfiò le guance.

"Lo fai sembrare troppo strano per uno come me! Ti spieghi male" si lamentò.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, lo attirò a sé e lo strinse al proprio petto.

"Uh? Non so cosa ci fosse di strano, ma forse sono solo troppo diretto per voi geni!" scherzò.

Rise, sollevò la mano mostrando a Bel uno dei pugnali. Lo premette gentilmente sul labbro del ragazzo, facendo uscire un po' di sangue e lo bacio, andando a stringergli con una mano la base della schiena.

Belphegor ricambiò il bacio appassionatamente. Sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

Rabbrividì, sentiva l'acqua gelida intorno a sé, batteva i piedi, i muscoli delle gambe in tensione.

Abbracciò l'altro, passandogli le mani sulla schiena nuda, accarezzandogliela, percorrendola con le dita.

Takeshi lo fece aderire con la schiena al bordo della piscina, gli sollevò una gamba portandola alla propria vita e gli sfiorò la natica con le dita. Lo guardò, gli leccò il sangue che era colato sul mento e sorrise.

"Permetti, Vostra Grazia?".

Belphegor si strofinò con i glutei contro il bassoventre dell'altro.

"Mh" sussurrò, annuendo.

Takeshi gli strinse un fianco, lo penetrò con un movimento dei fianchi, agevolato dall'acqua. Lo baciò, gli stuzzicò con i denti la ferita al labbro e succhiò un po' di sangue.

Belphegor gli prese il membro con la mano ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo con movimenti veloci.

Con l'altra mano gli graffiò la schiena, le unghie affondavano nella pelle umida.

"Stai seguendo uno schema? Non riesco a seguirlo" sussurrò.

Takeshi gemette, prese a spingere con colpi decisi che facevano cozzare i loro bacini, gli strinse forte il fianco e portò le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Seguo la marea" sussurrò, roco.

Belphegor si allontanò da lui, tornando al bordo della piscina. Si sporse e recuperò un altro pugnale, utilizzò il manico per pentrarsi ripetutamente, lasciandosi sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere.

Takeshi lo raggiunse, poggiò il pugnale che teneva sul bordo e prese il polso di Bel.

"Fa fare a me" mormorò.

Lo baciò lentamente, si morse il labbro e fece mischiare sangue e saliva nelle loro bocche, spingendosi eccitato contro il corpo dell'altro.

Belphegor ricambiò ai baci, strusciandosi contro l'altra, gorgogliando di piacere. Gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi e sporse il bacino verso di lui.

"Allora vedi di sbrigarti" sibilò con tono acido.

Takeshi ridacchiò, sfilò delicatamente il manico del coltello e lo penetrò con un movimento secco. Spinse ritmicamente e con foga, facendo scorrere la lama del pugnale sulla schiena di Bel senza incidere la pelle. Gli leccò il labbro, gli mordicchiò l'orecchio.

"Bastava ordinare, Vostra Grazia" mormorò, caldo, e divertito.

Lo premette con la schiena contro il bordo, l'acqua attorno a loro scrosciava leggermente ai movimenti frenetici di Yamamoto.

Belphegor iniziò a dimenare il bacino con forza, facendosi penetrare con movimenti rudi. Abbracciò l'altro con forza, fino ad arrossargli la pelle ed iniziò a gemere abbastanza forte da farli risuonare come piccoli strilli.

Takeshi assecondò il ritmo dell'altro con movimenti bruschi e secchi, socchiuse gli occhi e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, scese a succhiargli un capezzolo e diede un leggero morso anche a quello.

Belphegor gli premette le dita sulle spalle e conficcò le unghie fino a lasciargli dei graffi vermigli. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare, i capezzoli turgidi.

Nel muovere il bacino su e giù si graffiò la schiena contro il bordo della piscina.

Takeshi portò una mano a far da cuscinetto tra la schiena del Varia ed il bordo della piscina, premendola sulla pelle dell'altro. Lo baciò sporgendo il collo, mentre proseguiva a muoversi sempre più a fondo; con spinte veloci.

Belphegor premette le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro fino ad arrossarle, mozzando il respiro ad entrambi.

Takeshi gli morse il labbro tra gli ansiti, incidendolo con i denti, spingeva con forza sfruttando l'acqua per entrare più in profondità; prese a masturbare Bel con la mano libera e passò il pugnale che teneva nell'altra sul collo del Varia di piatto.

"Posso chiamarti... per nome?" sussurrò Belphegor tra gli ansiti.

Takeshi represse un sorriso, annuì e lo strinse totalmente contro di sé facendolo aderire al proprio petto bagnato d'acqua e sudore.

"E' Takeshi" mormorò in risposta.

Continuò a masturbare il Varia, spingendosi con movimenti decisi di fianchi e bacino, a fiato corto; aveva le guance arrossate.

"Ta-Takeshi" esalò Belphegor, venendo.

Takeshi gemette premendo il capo contro la sua spalla, spinse ancora un paio di volte fino a venire. Uscì da Bel, ansimando, i riflessi blu dell'acqua della piscina si riflettevano nelle sue iridi liquide.

Takeshi lo adagiò dolcemente contro di sé, con il fiato corto, e sorrise appena.

"Ed è questo il modo in cui si usa la piscina, Vostra Grazia" mormorò.

Belphegor chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

"Lo ricorderò" sussurrò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgPsYOB0EHU.


End file.
